A Purrfect Night
by FluttershyMagic222
Summary: Dudley visits Kitty to come have some fun. But Kitty gives him something he wasn't expecting


Kitty was lounging on her couch, eating popcorn as she watched TV. Although, she wasn't paying too much attention to it; her mind was on something else. For the past few weeks now, all she could think about was her partner Dudley. The thoughts she had of him were quite strange. She remembered imagining Dudley eating her out in the janitor's closet. Thoughts like that would just creep up at the most inconvenient times. "_Why am I thinking of him like this? Dudley is my friend, I don't like him….do I?"_ Kitty asked herself. **Knock knock.** Kitty sat up as she heard the knocks from the door. "Coming!" The cat sprang from the couch and opened the door. "Hi, Kitty!" Greeted Dudley with a huge smile on his face. "Dudley, w-what are you doing here?" "I got bored sitting at home alone, so I thought I'd drop by." "Oh, come in then." Kitty stepped aside to let the dog in. As soon as he passed by her, the thoughts popped up again. Dudley belly flopped onto the couch and started to eat the leftover popcorn. "So, whatcha watching Kitty?" Kitty didn't respond at first. She stared at Dudley lustfully before answering his question "…I wasn't really watching it. You can change the channel if you want," Kitty said blushing. Dudley didn't seem to notice as he changed the channel. Kitty slowly inched her way back to the couch and sat next to her friend. As time passed, the thoughts became more vivid. She was starting to become wet just looking at her partner.

Kitty played with her tail hoping that they would just fade away. But the more she tried to ignore it, the worst it became. Kitty stared down between Dudley's legs; imagining how big her partner was. Dudley looked over at Kitty and noticed where she was looking. "Hey, why are you looking down there?"Dudley asked curious. Kitty broke out of her trance and began to blush. "Oh…I was just…looking for a ball of yarn," she lied. "A ball of yarn between my legs?" Kitty blushed from embarrassment. Just having Dudley look at her with his confused look made her even hornier. She stared at Dudley lustfully, leaning closer to him. "Uh…Kitty?" In a blink of an eye, Kitty kissed Dudley furiously; not giving him any time to react. Dudley tried to push Kitty away but quickly stopped. He began to enjoy the kiss. He pulled Kitty closer to him as they began to kiss more passionately. Kitty got one of her hands and began rubbing at Dudley's groin. He moaned from the sudden burst of pleasure. "Want to play a game?" Kitty asked seductively. "A game…sure! I love games!"Kitty laughed at the response. She kissed Dudley's neck as her hand rubbed his chest. Dudley moaned as the pleasure rose. He started to feel a weird sensation between his legs. He never felt anything like it before. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted Kitty to pay more attention down there. Kitty couldn't stand it anymore. She quickly pulled her clothes off and threw them onto the floor.

"Let's speed things up a bit," Kitty whispered in Dudley's ear. Kitty lowered her head and saw that Dudley was becoming erect. She licked her lips and started giving Dudley a blowjob. "Kitty, what are yo-aahhh!" Dudley arched back as pleasure traveled up his spine. Kitty often sped up but made sure she didn't go too fast. She wanted to tease her partner as much as possible. "K-Kitty…could you ahhh…speed up a bit?" Kitty ignored Dudley's request and slowed down. Dudley's tail was wagging wildly. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth as he panted. He was getting close. Before Dudley reached his climax, Kitty pulled away from him. Dudley whimpered wishing that Kitty would continue to blow him off. "I'd like to have a turn now," Kitty said lustfully. She laid on her back pulling Dudley down on her. Dudley was still pretty confused as to what was going on. "Kitty…" Dudley said still panting. "W-what am I suppose to do?" Kitty couldn't help but laugh at how oblivious her partner was to the situation. "You have no idea what we're doing, do you?" "No, I don't. I never felt like this before…it's kind of…weird, but I like it."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do." Kitty grabbed Dudley's face and lowered it to her breast. "Bite it," she said softly. "Are you sure? Won't that hurt?" Kitty nodded and pushed his head down closer to her breast. "Don't bite too hard though." Dudley did what he was told and Kitty let out a small gasp. Dudley pulled away and looked up at Kitty's face. "Are you ok? I didn't me-"Kitty grabbed his head and forcefully pushed it back to her breast. "Bite me again." "_I guess she liked it."_ Dudley thought as he nibbled on her nipples. Kitty groaned as she became wet. She wrapped her tail around Dudley's waist, lowering him bringing his cock closer to her pussy. Dudley shivered as the sensation from earlier returned. Dudley was loving this more as time went on. He began to move up and down, causing his dick to rub against Kitty's clit. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kitty cried out. "Dudley...stop…I aah...want you to try something else now." Dudley stopped and stared into Kitty's eyes. He pressed his lips against hers and the two kissed for a few moments.

Dudley was becoming more curious; he wanted to see what else he could do to get Kitty to moan as much as possible. Dudley brushed his tongue against her lips. Kitty moaned and opened her mouth slightly for Dudley. The two explored each other's mouths moaning all the way through. The couple broke away to catch their breath and stared at each other longingly. "So…what did you want me to do?" Dudley asked. Kitty got her hand and pointed down between her legs. Dudley looked down and saw Kitty was dripping wet. He didn't hesitate to lick her. Kitty writhe her tail flicking back and forth. "Aaaah move up a bit," Kitty moaned. Dudley slowly licked his way up until his tongue hit Kitty's clit. "AAH YEAH RIGHT THERE!" Kitty face became flushed as she became more hot and wet. Dudley quickened the pace enjoying every single moment. Moments later he backed away. Kitty pouted, she was near her climax before Dudley stopped. The dog grinned and leaned down to Kitty's ear. "What do I do now?" he whispered. Kitty grabbed onto Dudley's waist and pushed him down. As she did so, his penis penetrated her. The two moaned as a burst of pleasure went through their body. "Now…just go slow for now," Kitty panted. Dudley nodded and he went as slow as possible. It took a while before both of them were in sync; didn't take long for the two to speed things up. The two were lost in their pleasure. Kitty screamed her lover's name not caring if anyone heard her. "K-Kitty aah I feel like….I'm about to…to?" "You're about to cum. Ahhh I'm about to cum too, keep going!" Kitty wrapped her tail around Dudley bringing him closer to her. The two kissed passionately as their climax came near. Dudley banged Kitty furiously until the two finally came. The two shouted each other's names. Dudley collapsed onto Kitty, tired. They were both covered in sweat, panting rapidly. "Dudley…" Kitty said weakly. "Yeah…" "I love you," she smiled. "I love you two," Dudley smiled back. The two kissed one last time before falling asleep.


End file.
